bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Ichimaru (Waterkai)
was the only one to see it before, but it's plain and clear me havin' nuffink but evil in my bones. As a snake I'm no good, but there ain't no better fox than me. I'll just watch from the sides, waiting 'til ya go down before tearin' out those tasty intestines of ya. So off ya go, I'll just dance aroun' ya, attackin' your back everytime you let down your guard. So run if ya will, but I'm doubting ya'll escape from the big bad fox.|'Gin Ichimaru'}} |birthday = September 10 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 185 cm (6'1") |weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) |eyes = Light Blue |hair = Silver |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = |previous affiliation = , |occupation = Commander of |previous occupation = Lieutenant 3rd seat |team = Aizen's Arrancar Army |previous team = |partner = , |previous partner = |base of operations = , |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Shinō Academy |status = Active |shikai = Shinsō |bankai = Kamishini no Yari }} Gin Ichimaru (市丸ギン, Ichimaru Gin) was the Captain of the of the until he betrayed , alongside and . His lieutenant was . Appearance Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to visibly reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair (his name refers to his hair color; gin 銀 is Japanese for silver). He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. In Hueco Mundo, his outfit, like Aizen's and Tōsen's, has been modified since the three abandoned Soul Society. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal Shinigami hakama. The hilt of his zanpakutō is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist. Later Gin is seen wearing a white hakama like the Arrancar, instead of the black ones he was last seen in. Gin wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. From other examples, it is likely he is also wearing black tabi with white waraji. His is not visible with this outfit. Personality The text below is a placeholder for Gin's true personality. Stay tuned! Gin is one of the most mysterious Shinigami in the series, since his almost constant smile and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he was revealed as a traitor. Gin seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: When Gin was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy , who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Gin has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive even when it's evident. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. He has shown capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing to hide the true threat. His prodigy is often shown in uncanny ways, such as during his many accounts of subterfuge and espionage. Nevertheless, himself holds Gin's genius in high regard, saying that it is not necessarily inferior to his own, only different. At many occasions, Gin has shown tricking various members of the with varying rates of success, although none of them were ever complete failures, save for a confrontation with Ulquiorra, where the results were disputable. : Even during his younger days, Gin was famed for his usage of shunpo in battle. When making use of accelerated movement, he is able to contend with powerful opponents even once they have released their zanpakutō. Strange is that Gin never leaves afterimages, and that this seems to be a conscious choice. His flash step seems to lean more to at times, being a matter more of instinct than actual training. *'Kitsunebi' (狐尾, Fox Tail); A technique that forces the reiatsu left after a flash step to move outwards after at high speeds, creating devastating shock waves left in the user's wake whenever he flickers away. The greatest advantage is that this technique, when mastered costs no more than a standard flash step and can be activated on a whim. Enhanced Agility: In every battle Gin has shown off the ability to dodge continuous assaults with the slightest of movements. Even within drawing range, opponents find it nigh impossible to get a clean hit on Gin, donning his trademark grin as every attack misses by a hair's margin. The frustration and impatience this stirs within the unfortunate enemy often gives Gin a mile-broad window to counterattack, although he may often decide to stretch out this unnerving process a little bit longer just to toy with his opponent. : Gin is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. He is commonly seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance, which is capable of killing multiple targets in one shot. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. In battle, Gin often resorts to dirty methods of distraction and confusion before finishing it off with a lightning-fast strike of his zanpakutō, disliking extended battles that require a variation within maneuvers. : Gin possesses considerable amounts of spiritual energy, around or possibly even above most members of the . It is colored a stainless white, laced with a golden edge. While others reiatsu mostly appears as flame-like and untamed, Gin is more a liquid, smooth and flowing like waves in a tranquil sea. When released it is thick and spirals around his person, like a pet cherishing its master. While most reiatsu auras radiate away from their masters in search of enemies to oppress and destroy, Gin's reiatsu keeps close to him, only lashing out when its master commands it do so explicitly. And, due its thickness and the sudden impact, this attack is the more devastating when in comparison to someone who maintains a crushing aura at all times. : Although, as stated by himself, "bein' no man of the magic tricks", Gin has shown to be quite proficient in the application of Kidō spells. He has shown great creativity in alternative ways of utilizing standard castings, and the ability to perform several high kidō in succession, although he remarked it tired him a bit. Nevertheless, Gin has displayed spells that seem to be either developed or thought to only him, making his performance on the battlefield always a unique one. *'Nigetsu' (二月, Second Moon): Based on the he saw the perform, Gin can rip up a circular hole in the time-space continuum, appearing silver, hence the name. Although it can be used for transportation like a Garganta, Gin mainly uses it for observation, which it primes in. The "moon" can appear in different dimensions at once, at different places, giving Gin a corresponding number field of visions. It even allows him to observe multiple events within the dimension he is currently located him, allowing him to watch over his allies and enemies at all times. The size of the "moon" varies, but the greater it is, the clearer Gin's vision, even though it is less discrete. Zanpakutō Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear; Viz "Sacred Spear"): It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". *' ': It is triggered by the phrase "Shoot to kill" (射殺せ, Ikorose). In the English Dub, however, he uses a command related to piercing/stabbing and ends the phrase with a personal pronoun (him, her, it) defining who he wants to hit. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, enough to penetrate buildings and reinforced structures such as the with general ease. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span) when Gin was younger. :*'Sensōgatari' (千槍語, Thousand Spears Word): Activated with the command Flower (花咲く, hanasaku; "Divide" in the English versions), Gin can let his blade split in numerous smaller versions to circumvent any obstacle in its way, with such accuracy that it could hit a man holding a woman captive without harming her in any way. Gin has shown the ability to use this technique to hit multiple targets standing close to each other, although it seems the separate blades cannot part from each other for a long distance or time before retracting again. :*'Yarisazame' (槍紗, Spear Rain): Activated with the command Pour Down (降り注げ、, furi sosoge; "Rain" in the English versions), Gin performs Yarisazame by extending Shinsō into the air, causing swords to rain down on his opponent. Gin has also shown an underground method to this technique as well. By stabbing the ground, Gin can form several blades to stab from the ground, surrounding an opponent as they are cut at all angles. :**'Tōkago' (刀籠, Sword Cage); Should an opponent be attacked through the ground with Yarisazame, Gin can maintain the different blades closely around his adversary, creating a razor-sharp prison. *' :' Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear): In its Bankai state, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. However, as Kamishini no Yari, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. :Bankai Special Ability: Gin's Bankai essentially possesses the exact same abilities as his Shikai, but its power, length and speed are vastly amplified. The blade's tremendous cutting power is significantly increased, to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single stroke while standing a great distance away. :*'Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction:' The deadliest aspect of Kamishini no Yari is not within its destructive potential, great length, or wide sweeping range, but rather within the speed with which it can extend and contract its blade. Gin's Bankai can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds, which makes Kamishini no Yari not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is his Bankai's greatest ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and instead focuses on the length and range of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. :*'Butō' (舞踏, Dance (Step)): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most-diligent of observers. ::*'Butō: Renjin' (舞踏連刃, Dance (Step) Serial Blade): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. :*'Kyūbitō' (九尾踏, Nine-Tailed (Step)): Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes References